No Title Yet
by Devii
Summary: I didn't want this, though no one wants to be forever scarred and broken, but that wasn't what I meant. I didn't want to enjoy being here, but then /he/ came. But I can't help feeling that Alfred is hiding something from me… Why is he here? AU, UsUk, Rating may change.


**So. Its been awhile. Due to emotional ****trauma**** stress, I haven't been writing much. But now I am. And this little doohickey is something I came up with on a whim, going from a oneshot to what will be a multichaptered story. Because I can.**

**Title: **

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, etc.**

**Characters/Pairings: UsUk, PruCan, GerIta, Spamano. Alastair (Scotland OC), Francis Bonnefroy (France), etc.**

**Summary: I didn't want this, though no one wants to be forever scarred and broken, but that wasn't what I meant. I didn't want to enjoy being here, but then **_**he**_** came. But I can't help feeling that Alfred is hiding something from me… Why is he here?**

_Chapter One, Start_

The white crystals of the snowflakes that floated gently to the frozen ground were both beautiful and terrifying in my eyes. They could create the most beautiful of scenes, but could be devastatingly destructive. I vaguely wondered if I would even experience them for myself. I looked to my broken leg, then to the mirror to see my sightless left eye.

I had once been told that I had the prettiest emerald eyes. Not now, of course, now that one was marred by a milky-white pupil. I've tried growing my hair out to cover it, but my brothers always told me it was girly and would force me to cut it.

I looked stupid with long hair anyway.

I turned to face the woman called my therapist. I couldn't be bothered to remember her name anyway. But she constantly talked to me. Trying to get me to tell her how I feel. But really, if I truly felt fine, would I be here with you? I sighed, and gave dry, noncommittal answers to all of her questions, just like always. She gave up after a while, just like always.

This time, I sighed in relief at not having to deal with her pestering. I knew I "needed" therapy, but that didn't mean I'd take it. I didn't want to take it. I found that I'd rather rot away into my most-probably-oncoming insanity. I leaned back into the too-plush pillows of the hospital bed. The last thing I saw with my one good eye was the snowflakes, falling ever so slowly.

_-page break-_

I awoke to voices. Loud, irritating voices. I groaned inwardly, not letting them know I had awoken. After about a half hour of listening to the voices bicker, I decide I was done with it. I shot straight up, "Would you two kindly get the hell out while you bicker?" I didn't even bother looking at them. I was tired, and irritated. Then the younger-sounding one spoke.

"Kind of hard to do when I'm stuck here," the boy's voice sounded irritated. I heard something shuffling, then another voice, a quiet one, spoke up as well.

"Alfred, its your own fault that your here," it was nearly impossible to hear his voice, he was so quiet. The other one grumbled again.

He said something that I didn't quite catch, then began laughing obnoxiously at whatever it was he said. I twitched in irritation.

"The least you could do is shut up," I nearly growled, rolling onto my side so I wasn't facing either of them.

The loud one was silent for a moment. "You're a real dick, you know that?" he said. I shot up, turning to face him.

"You try being scarred for life!" I screeched at him, my eyes most probably filled with fury. He was silent, for the first time since his arrival. And he was staring at me.

"Your pupil... It's... White..." he mumbled dumbly. His brother (assuming) looked at the boy like he was an idiot (which he was).

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "That's because I'm blind in it, dumbass," I responded angrily, tired of dealing with him.

He looked down, averting his eyes. "Sorry..." he murmured, sounding truly sorry. I stared at him for a long time before I looked away, staring out the window at the ever-falling snow.

"Amazing….." the boy breathed, and I looked at him again, my eyebrows surely furrowed. He blinked when he saw me looking and stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Y-Your eyebrows! They're amazingly huge!" his brother sighed at his stupidity and I exploded.

I glared harshly, "YOU GIT! I'LL KILL YOU! GET OVER HERE!" I threw pillows and whatever else I could get my hands on at him. He just laughed obnoxiously.

"Why don't you come over here?" he called, smiling happily. I stopped, sort of frozen, when I heard his question.

"I… Can't… My leg is damaged… Maybe permanently…" I murmured, turning to look outside again, my forehead against the cold glass of the window.

"Oh…" that was all he said. I could hear sadness in his voice. Then I heard movement. Then arms were around me and a head of sunny-blonde hair on my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing, you git? G-get off!" I stuttered, stiffening at the arms around me, and the smell of cinnamon and sunshine that wafted from him. _'Wait, what?' _I thought to myself, realized my previous thought.

"You were in severe need of a hug, dude," the boy mumbled next to my ear, sending involuntary shivers up and down my spine.

"Get off…" I murmured, though nowhere near as enthusiastic as before. I could've sworn I felt him smile. Yes, felt, because he took it upon himself to _kiss my head_.

"No," he said simply, amusement clearly playing in his voice. I scowled; wishing the obvious blush on my cheeks would go away. Secretly, however, I was almost happy for the first time since the accident…

_-page break-_

Surprisingly, the boy-Alfred, I found was his name-and I became good friends. He always insisted on taking me outside in the wheelchair, or at least walking with me when I was on crutches. A part of me really didn't understand why he insisted on spending so much time with me. Before, most kids avoided me like the plague-and they still do, when I see them.

There was this light about Alfred, a sunniness that wasn't ever in my life before. And one day, when he had an appointment with his doctor, I was frightened to find that I actually miss him a little. I shook my head, telling myself not to get too attached to the boy, because he probably won't stay, just like everyone else.

_-page break-_

Alfred and I were in the middle of one of his annoying-ass video games when my most least favourite person in the universe and all the galaxies decided to show up.

"Mon cher, Arthur?" I seized up as soon as I heard that disgustingly suave voice come from the doorway. I saw Alfred turn and look out of my peripheral vision.

"What do you want, frog?" I responded, my voice dripping with acid. I slowly turned and glared at the honey-blonde intruder.

"Why, to visit of course! When I heard my dear _Angleterre _had been hospitalized, I was devastated," he cried dramatically, as if I cared how he felt.

"If you cared so much, why is it that it's been about three months since I was put here and you're just _now _visiting?" my voice was dry and agitated, I stared at the Frenchman with a blank look.

He huffed, putting his hand on his hip-I realized the other was behind his back, hiding something-and pouting, "I've been busy with student council work now that I have to do your work as well as mine."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that behind your back, frog?" I spat, not trusting the man at all, considering who he was.

He seemed to just remember he was holding something. "Oh, right. These are for you," he held out a bouquet of multicoloured roses. My eyes widened. "I know they're your favourite flower, cher. I figured I'd get you some since you're hurt," his voice was soft, and I didn't know how to feel about him anymore. He set them on my bed, made obvious by the books and unicorn plushy, and giving me a gentle smile and a quiet, "Au revoir," he left.

Alfred gave me a look, but apparently decided not to say anything, settling on wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I stared at the rose Francis left on my bed.

_-page break-_

"Hey… Arthur?" I looked at Alfred, not expecting his voice to sound so timid. We were currently in our respective beds, him looking at a comic and me reading a book.

"What, Alfred?" I spoke gently, setting my book down and not knowing what was coming to me from the usually hyperactive boy.

He chewed his lip, obviously nervous. "What's your opinion on homosexuals?" he said, refusing to look at me.

I nearly choked. Hold the phone. What? WHAT? My mind was racing. I stuttered a bit before responding shyly, "I'm one of them…" I immediately re-buried my nose into my book when his eyes shot to me.

"You… You're… Gay?" he seemed to not be able to form a valid response to my own. I swallowed, feeling particularly nervous.

"Er… Yes, I am indeed gay," I looked away from him, afraid of how he'd react. But then I heard movement, and suddenly he was next to me on the bed. I jumped, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Good, cause I am, and I think you're really cute," he said, leaning in to peck me on the cheek before going and jumping into his own bed and turning out his lamp. I sat there in shock; staring at him in his bed, now completely out. I set my book aside on the table, turning off my own lamp and curling into the covers, a tiny smile on my face.

_-page break-_

A knock on our door was what woke both of us the next morning. Well, it woke me, I woke Alfred by thwacking him on the head as I hobbled by on one crutch. He grumbled and sat up, groggily watching me without his glasses. I opened the door, mildly-and unpleasantly-surprised to see Gilbert Beilschmidt on the other side. He was grinning his usual cocky grin, and his red eyes were gleaming mischievously.

"What do you want, creep?" I asked him irritatedly, it was too early even for me, and I wasn't in the mood for his stupid pranks.

"The administrators are taking us on a field trip," he said, then he peeked into the room and saw Alfred. His eyes lit up, "You must be Mattie's bro! He's a cool little dude, considering how quiet he is," Gilbert had said, before traipsing down the hall to the lobby.

Alfred got up and stuck his head out the door. "HEY! How do you know my brother!?" he yelled, his teeth clenched.

Gilbert looked back. "I don't kiss and tell," he said, before running off cackling at the angry face Alfred made.

I put my hand on his arm. "He's not worth it Alfred," I said, yawning and hobbling around to get ready.

It turned out Gilbert was telling the truth; the administrators decided it would be good for the students to go out into the real world and experience life outside White Tea Institutes. We were headed to a museum, and a rather large one, at that. Alfred, however, complained about it. The. Entire. Way. There. And I was stuck next to him on the bus. And I had to listen to it.

"Alfred, could you please stop complaining? Museums are wonderful places of knowledge and learning! Maybe you could start growth of a brain in your oversized head," I spat, thoroughly irritated at the other boy. He just smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Aw, Artie, I know you don't really think that way about me. You liiike me," he leaned in close to me, smiling like the idiot he was. I huffed.

"You could at least quit crushing me into the window, git," I said drily, praising God when he moved off as the bus came to a stop. For someone who complained the entire way, he sure was enthusiastic about getting off the bus and going into the museum. He was literally bouncing as he pushed me in the wheelchair (he refused to let anyone else do it).

We sat there listening to the guide-or at least, I sat, Alfred stood behind me-ramble on about ancient Egypt or Greece or wherever. My eyes wandered and I caught sight of a familiar head of bright red hair. I tugged Alfred's sleeve.

"Alfred, you need to move me out of sight of the man over there," I whispered, vaguely pointing at the red-haired giant.

He gave me a weird look. "Why's that?" he asked, confusion written all over his innocent face.

But before I could respond, it was too late.

"Arthur? Arthur! Is that you, little bugger?" a thick Scottish accent called from across the room and a tall man wearing mostly plaid was approaching us.

I moaned silently in hopelessness. "Oh no," I quietly murmured. Alfred gave me a strange look. "That's my eldest brother, Alastair. He's lived in Scotland for a great many years, and he's got the accent to prove it," I said, still quiet, and looking away from the approaching man.

"Hey, Artie, look at me," Alastair said, leaning around and trying to glimpse my face, which I pointedly kept facing away. He was silent for a moment. "I know you were in an accident, and it obviously affected your leg. Now let me see your face," he spoke quietly, and I reluctantly looked at him. He gasped and took my face in one huge hand. "Oh your eye! And you had the prettiest green eyes, too. I'm so sorry Arthur," Alastair said, his eyes and voice sympathetic for once.

I pulled my face out of his hand, looking away again. "I'm fine," I said quietly, "it doesn't bother me anymore, honest." I heard Alfred shifting behind me. Alastair noticed him then, too.

"Who's this?" his gruff voice said, in a less-than-friendly way. His eyes were scrutinizing.

"My roommate Alfred… He's also… My first friend in White Tea…" I said silently, staring at the ground in embarrassment. I heard Alfred's sharp intake of breath.

Alastair smiled, "Oh, I get it. Well, have fun Artie, I need to get home and take care of our brothers. Both of them got a cold, it seems. Bloody idiots." He chuckled.

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Alright. See you, Alastair." He nodded to Alfred before he left, and I heaved a big sigh of relief. "I never expected a meeting with one of my brothers to go so well," I said.

Alfred made a noncommittal noise. I looked up at him. "I didn't know you had a brother at all," he said quietly.

"I have three and one sister. All older than me. Why is it important?" I told him, confusing clouding my gaze.

He shrugged, "no reason" he said, before pushing me along behind the crowd of White Tea students. I couldn't help but feel like there was something he wasn't telling me, and I was determined to find out what it was.

_Chapter One, End_

**7 pages. 2148 words (I think). NEW RECORD! First chapter and it's already my longest story EVER. |D Sorry for the lame chapter ending. ._. It was a bit rushed and whatnot. Eh. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter! (hopefully)**

**Flames will be used to burn my enemies. Specifically, my ex.**

**Sorry for any lameness amongst my story. But I'm a lame person, so yeah.**


End file.
